


S-I-N, I, S-I-N

by aCyanideKiss



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Waycest, kinkyish, priest Gerard, priest!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aCyanideKiss/pseuds/aCyanideKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Mikey Way/Gerard Way (Waycest)<br/>Warnings: Homosexual incest. Anal sex, oral sex, and other acts of sex. Religious stuff. Mentions of underage rape. Murder.<br/>Summary: Father Way is a highly respected priest. He is loved by everybody in the church. He is sweet, kind, caring, and handsome. He is the perfect little priest until the day his younger brother says something in the confessional booth.<br/>Point of view: Third Person’s<br/>Rating: E</p>
            </blockquote>





	S-I-N, I, S-I-N

Father Way in the middle of Sunday mass when none other than his younger brother Michael. Gerard just shakes and continues with his sermon. Once he’s done and has talked with a few of the families he looks over to Father Toro “Father Toro, can you please finish this up, I need to have a talk with Michael.” he says. “Yes Father Way.” he replied and Father Way headed off to find his brother. Michael is in Father Ways office when he finds him. Father Way shut the door, looked over to Michael, and asked “Why were you late Michael?” Michael shook his head. “I have a killer hangover, just be lucky I made it here at all.” he said. “Michael I am highly respected in this church, you can’t just show up late in the middle of my sermon.” Father Way said waving his arms around. “Calm down Gee and stop calling me Michael.” Michael said. “Fine, Mikey. Don’t call me that here, here it is Father Way.” the older of the two brothers said. “You are not my father, you are my brother. I will call you Father Gerard if that makes you feel better, but Father Way makes me feel like I’m talking to dad.” Mikey said. “Fine, I suppose that will be okay.” Father Way said. “Now go home and take a shower, you smell like vomit. Seriously I can’t believe you came to church smelling like that, what would Elena think?” Mikey rolled his eyes. “Yes sir Father Tight Ass sir.” Mikey said walking out of Father Way’s office. He thanked the lord for giving him the will not to kill his brother right there and then in the church.

Father Way went back out to help Father Toro. “Father Way, why do you smell like beer and marijuana?” Jack, one of the teenagers that attended mass every Sunday, asked. His mother elbowed him. “No it’s fine Linda, I was just speaking to my brother who is in desperate need of God, Jesus, and a shower.” Father Way replied causing the whole family to giggle. Then a group of five teenage girl approached, they only came to see Father Way though, it was obvious to the priest the way they oggled. “Hello Father Way.” they all said in sync. “Hello Tammy, May, Shea, Bianca, Lydia.” Father Way said politely. “Did you enjoy the mass today?” They giggled. “Yes we did Father Way we enjoy everyone of your sermons.” Shea, a slim girl with brown hair and eyes, wearing far too much makeup for church, said. “Well I’m glad you girls enjoyed it, will I be seeing you next Sunday?” Father Way asked. “Just me and Shea, Tammy, May, and Lydia are going on a trip Africa for a field trip.” Bianca, a slim girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, also wearing far too much makeup for church said. “Really that sounds fascinating girls, you’ll have to tell me about it when you return. Until then you will be in my prayers, as well as Bianca and Shea.” Father Way said as the girls left giggling. That was everyone. “What a busy day, I’m sorry I left you to that Father Toro.” Father Ways said. “It was no problem Father Way, I understand your struggles with Michael. He has lost his way ever since Elena passed.” Father Toro said. “Yes. But aren’t you glad I returned before the girls came. I know if I’m not there they mess with your hair.” Father Way said with a small chuckle. “Yes. They love my fro. They even call me Father Foro.” Father Toro said laughed.

****

Monday was a very interesting day. Mikey had shown up to the confessional booth. “Hello Michael.” Father Way had said. “Hello Father Toro.” Mikey said clearly drunk. Father Way ignored the fact and said. “What would you like to confess today?” Mikey sighed. “Well I have this secret, I kind of like this person, who’s kinda a guy, who’s kinda priest, who’s kinda my brother, who’s Gerard.” Mikey said and Father Way just blinked. “Well Michael that is okay. I’m sure you are just drunk. Remember that time you got drunk and thought you were a unicorn, so you tried to jump off the roof? See come back when you’re sober.” Father Way said. “What only Gee and Elena knew about that. Wow Gee doesn’t know how to keep his big fat mouth shut.” Mikey slurred. “Michael may I just ask since you’re here, would you mind telling me how many drugs are you on?” Father Way asked curious to what his younger brother has been up to. “Trive.” Mikey said. “Mmhmm.” Father Way said. “Mikey I’m going to take you home.” Father Way said. He hauled Miket into the back of his car and told Father Toro he was going to go take care of Mikey at home and thanked him for taking over.

Once they got home Father Way undressed his brother after drawing him a bath, then cleaned him. He dressed him in boxers and a old band shirt he found that smelt kinda clean and helped him into his bed. He got some Metadol-D, aspirin, and water. He goes and changes into sweatpants and a band shirt much like Mikey’s. “Geeee!” Father Way walked into Mikey’s room. “What Mikey?” he asks. “Will you come lay with me?” Mikey asked. “I will if you take your medicine I got for you.” Father Way said. “Fine.” He took it all in one go chasing it down with water. Father Way got in be with Mikey. Mikey fell asleep within minutes. Father Way attempted to get up but was pulled back down. “No please don’t leave me Gee I love you.” Mikey said arms around Father Ways waist. He sighed and eventually fell to sleep in Mikey’s arms, which he actually quite enjoyed. That night Father Way had some unholy dreams, he would surely be kicked out of the priesthood if anybody knew about. Why you may ask? Well, because would you be okay with it if your priest dreamt of having homosexual intercorse with his brother? I mean Father Way had his homosexualy tendices but he was a catholic priest who was in the closet. He made up for it by being very flamboyant which is a reason why so many loved him.

****

 

Father Way woke up that morning feeling very weak and ill. Go figure, sleeping in the same bed as your drug addict, alcoholic brother can’t be good for your health. He called up Father Toro telling him that he had fallen ill. “Don’t worry take as much time as you need to get better, I will call in Father Iero for some help.” Father Toro had replied. Father Way said he would be back by Sunday at the latest. Father Way, or Gerard as he was called at home, prayed, got in the shower, ate a healthy breakfast, prayed again, read some of the latin version of the Bible, woke Mikey up, and made Mikey pray with him. Mikey got in the shower, made himself breakfast a.k.a Cheerios and Jack Daniels, then brushed his teeth so Gerard would know he poured whiskey on his cereal. “Mikey I need to talk to you.” Gerard said. “About what Gee?” Mikey asked. “Do you remember going into the confessional booth yesterday?” he asked. “No, why?”Mikey asked. “Okay well you said somethings to me thinking I was Ray, that I personally think we need to talk about.” Gerard said. “Oh shit. This is going to go bad. Let’s get it over with.” Mikey said taking a sip of his coffee which surprisingly was alcohol free. “Well first of all you said you were on trive drugs, I had a big fat mouth, and that you liked a guy.” Gerard said. “Okay well the answer is actually only two, I don’t even know why I said that, and what guy did I say Gerard?” Mikey asked. “Well that’s better than what I thought, it was probably because I brought up the unicorn thing and you thought I was Ray, and well Mikey you kinda said you had a thing for a guy, who is kinda a priest, who is kinda your brother, who is kinda me.” Gerard said. Mikey’s eyes widen “Oh shit. I’m so sorry Gerard I was drunk, I let it slip, you were never meant to hear that, I’m going to hell aren’t I, yeah I am I totally am.” Mikey said putting his hands in his palms.

“Wait Mikey do you really like me, like that?” Gerard asked. Mikey sighed. “Like you? Gerard you idiot, I’m in love with you.” Mikey said. “Oh.” Gerard said. “I’m sorry Mikey I love you too but I’m a catholic priest, I’m not allowed to be gay really, yet in relations with my younger brother.” Mikey scoffed “We hey at least you’re not like most catholic priests who rape the altar boys.” Mikey said. Gerard rolled his eyes Mikey that’s a rumor I don’t know one priest that rapes altar boys.” Gerard said. “How about Father Johnson?” Mikey said. “Mikey, Father Johnson didn’t rape the altar boys, and even if he did how would you know?” Gerard said. “Gerard we were altar boys.” Mikey said. “Mikey what are you trying to say?” Gerard asked. Mikey turned his head away and let a single tear escape. “Wait Mikey are you saying that-” Gerard began but couldn’t finish because Mikey turns back and says. “Gerard, I was an altar boy, I got raped by Father Johnson.” Mikey said. “Wow this has taken a major turn on things. Mikey why didn’t you ever tell anyone, hell why did you ever tell me?” I asked. “Because he said if I told anyone they wouldn’t love me anymore. He said he’d tell everybody that I was a homosexual and that it is a sin. I told him I was going to tell you then he told everyone and then they kicked me out of the church Gerard. You didn’t know because you weren’t there you out there studying to become one of him. I hated you for the longest time but then I realize it wasn’t your fault. I hate him still Gerard, I was 16 and I couldn’t even escape a 68 year old man. That’s when I started doing drugs and drinking.” Mikey said sobbing.

“Wow Mikey I didn’t know. If I had known I would have known. This is a lot to take in. Mikey when you were 16 you were literally a twig. If I sat on you, you would’ve broken. A 5 year old could have beaten you up and stole your lunch money. Don’t look down on yourself. I got this. I’m going to go to Belleville later and I want you to stay here. I want you to take two Metadol-D before dinner but after lunch. I’m going to make everything better. I saw you put that Jack Daniels on your Cheerios I only want you to drink coffee today. I want you to pray and read the Bible. If you can do this all while I’m out I’ll make sure things will be better.” Gerard said. “Okay Gee.” Mikey said sniffling. Gerard wiped a tear away. “I’m going to get dressed in my priest clothes, if Ray calls tell him I’m in Belleville and hacking up blood you can lie right.” Gerard said. “But Father Way I though lying was a sin?” Mikey said and laughed. “Yeah but we’re not fucking saints. We’re a homosexual priest and a homosexual brother of a priest who give each other boners.” Gerard said walking upstairs laughing.

****

Father Way had just arrived in the Belleville Catholic Church. “Father Johnson?!” he yelled and then a figure appeared from an office. “Gerard Way? Little Gerard Way?” Father Johnson asked. “Hello Father Johnson and it’s actually Father Way now.” Father Way said. “Oh so you’ve become a priest. How’s it been?” Father Johnson asked. “It’s been okay. I’ve joined the Camden Catholic Church, the people are nice and it’s in the safest part of Camden so it’s not that bad. Mikey he has been struggling, today I caught him pouring whiskey on his Cheerios.” Father Way said. “There is a safe part in Camden? There isn’t even safe part in Belleville really.” Father Johnson. “Well it’s as safe as you can get there. I mean I get really worried when Mikey doesn’t come home before dark which is usually always.” Father Way says. “Ah Michael must be difficult to deal with. It must be hard having a faggot as a brother.” Father Johnson. “Excuse me Father Johnson what did you just call Mikey?” Father Way asked a little pisssed off… or really pissed off. “I called him a Faggot.” Father Johnson repeated that word Gerard hated so much. “Well Father Johnson I don’t think you the bastard who raped my poor little baby brother have the right to call him that.” Father Way said. “Wait Father Way I think you don’t understand here-” Father Way cut him off. “What is there not to understand you raped my little baby brother, my Mikey when he was only 16 and wasn’t able to defend himself then told the whole church he was a f-fa-faggot and that he was a sin. He got kicked out of the church.” Father Way kept the same monotone voice. “Okay I did that but I had no other choice really.” Father Johnson said. “Oh really how is that?” he asked. “Um well because your brother was such a little tease, always wearing those skinny jeans, tight shirts, and combat boots under his altar gown and he would be just so awkward you wouldn’t understand.” Father Johnson said panicked.

“Oh but Father Johnson, I would understand more than anyone else. The way Mikey just wears those tight ass skinny jeans that look like they’re a second layer of skin. His shirts so fitting around his chest and torso. Those leather combats he always wears, and the way he stands is just so him. I sometimes look at him and think ‘Damn I’d tap that.’ I just want to rip his clothing off, bend him over the altar finger his tight little ass until he’s being me to fuck him so hard he can’t walk for weeks. I want to fucking his throat raw. I want him to moan out my name as I pleasure him in ways that brothers shouldn’t even think of doing to each other. I want to fucking hear him scream my name as he organisms the hardest he has ever done before. I want him to think if me everytime he moves an inch because he will be so sore from have my cock up his ass. I want all of these things but I don’t do them because I don’t have his consent. Actually I do, but I’m not going to do it because I’m his brother who is a fucking catholic priest. I don’t touch my brother, the altar boys, myself even, or anybody else for that matter.” Father Way said. He kind of has a semi-hard on from what he just said but he makes it not noticeable. “Then you Father Way are a very stupid man.” Father Johnson said. “No I’m just a very respectful man with self control, unlike you.” Father Way said walking away. “Faggot!” Father Johnson said. 

Now Father Way has this sharpened metal rosary. He bought it when he was in South Africa on a missionary trip. Right now Father Way was over this shit and turned around. “What was that?” he asked. “I called you a faggot.” Father Johnson said. “Mkay that’s what I thought.” Father Way said then he did it. He sliced Father Johnson’s neck and watched him bleed out. “Stupid old man.” Father Way said cleaning his rosary in the holy water. Father Way was not worried of getting caught. He had no connection, it was a bad part of Jersey, there were bigger cases, murder was common, he was priest which wouldn’t be high up on the suspect list, and he did it with a metal rosary. He would like them to find out that, that was the weapon. They will spend 48 hours on this and if nothing comes up it’s a cold case. Father Way got back in his car and drove to his parents house. He told them he was coming over to tell them some great news about three of the girls from his are going to Africa.

****

“Gerard did you hear on the news they found Father Johnson’s body in the church in Belleville. His neck was sliced with what looks like a knife.” Mikey had said the next night. “Really interesting, I had just talked to him yesterday.” Gerard said uninterested. “Wait Gerard, did you, did you kill Father Johnson before going to see mom and dad?” Mikey asked wide-eyed. “Mikey I recorded the whole conversation we had. Would you like to hear it?” Gerard asked. Mikey nodded hesitantly. Gerard played it for him and at the end all Mikey could do was blink. “Well damn. I’m happy that bastard but that one part gave me a boner.” Mikey said. Gerard is a little whore and decided to be a tease. “What part?” he asked with a smirk. Mikey rewinded it and the recording played from Gerard’s phone “Oh but Father Johnson, I would understand more than anyone else. The way Mikey just wears those tight ass skinny jeans that look like they’re a second layer of skin. His shirts so fitting around his chest and torso. Those leather combats he always wears, and the way he stands is just so him. I sometimes look at him and think ‘Damn I’d tap that.’ I just want to rip his clothing off, bend him over the altar finger his tight little ass until he’s being me to fuck him so hard he can’t walk for weeks. I want to fucking his throat raw. I want him to moan out my name as I pleasure him in ways that brothers shouldn’t even think of doing to each other. I want to fucking hear him scream my name as he organisms the hardest he has ever done before. I want him to think if me everytime he moves an inch because he will be so sore from have my cock up his ass. I want all of these things-” Then Mikey stopped it. “Oh that part. I think I worded it quite well.” Gerard said taking a drag from his cigarette. “Gerard can you please fuck me?” Mikey asked. Then Gerard hit play “but I don’t do them because I don’t have his consent. Actually I do, but I’m not going to do it because I’m his brother who is a fucking catholic priest. I don’t touch my brother, the altar boys, myself even, or anybody else for that matter.” Then he stops it. “Ughh please Gee it’s not like anybody has to know.” Mikey whined.

Gerard sighed. “Mikey I really want to, I’m not allowed. I love how I just killed a man for you but you’re complaining because I won’t fuck you.” Mikey then gets on his knees. “Please Father Way, if you fuck me I’ll blow you. I’ll be a good little catholic boy and read the Bible every morning and night. I won’t pour alcoholic beverages on my food. I’ll make sure I’m good, please Father Way. I’ll let you bend me over and do whatever you want to me.” Mikey said. “Wow Mikey you are one little kinky slut. You are willing to let me do anything to you just for a good fucking. You know I’m not supposed yet you tempt me. You just begging aren’t you. I bet you just want me to fucking dominate you. Don’t you?” Gerard said. “But I’m only a kinky slut for you.” Mikey said. Gerard pulled Mikey’s hair tugging his head back. “I’m your big brother you’re not supposed to want me like you do.” He said. “Well I do.” Mikey breathed out. “Maybe I should punish you.” Gerard said. “Maybe you should.” Mikey answered. “Get upstairs, now, my room, I better find you naked and praying by the time I get up there or I won’t even consider fucking you.” Gerard growled into Mikey’s ear before letting him run upstairs.

Gerard waited about five minutes before following Mikey up there. When he turns the corner into his room he finds Mikey praying. He silently takes off his clothes, gets on his knees behind Mikey, then wraps his arms around his naked torso. “Hey.” he says. “Hey.” Mikey replies. Gerard gets up and sits on the side of his bed. “Stand up.” Mikey stands up. Gerard bends Mikey over his lap. I’m going to spank your ass for every time I had to pray to good for the will not to bend you over and fuck right where you stood today.” Gerard said. “How many times was that?” Mikey asked. “100.” Gerard said and Mikey nodded about 50 spanks in Mikey was rock hard and crying out ‘Father Way!’ and boy was this boy kinky, the quiet ones always are, considering Mikey is still a pretty quiet person who is addicted to both drugs and alcohol. After 100 Mikey cried out “Please Father Way please just fuck me already.” Gerard smiled. “Not yet Michael. Now get on your knees whore.” Mikey did as he was told. He got the idea quickly and to Gerard cock into his mouth. Mikey really knew what he was doing. After 10 minutes Gerard moaned out “Oh Michael! Fuck Michael Ahh!” He was now fucking Mikey’s throat raw. He pulled Mikey’s, pulling him off his dick. “No not yet Michael. I can’t come yet.” Gerard pulled Mikey up on the bed and sprawled him out. He crawled up his body. He liked up his chest, to his colloar bone, to his neck, to his jaw, and finally getting to his lips. They kissed. It was hot, urgent, passionate, fast, and made them short of breath. “Please Father Way please.” Mikey plead against Gerard’s lips. “Suck slut.” Gerard said bringing three fingers up to Mikey’s lips.

Mikey sucked on the fingers until they were wet are ready. Gerard slid one finger in the the next and the finally the third. “Please Father Way fuck me into the mattress, please I need you in me please!” Mikey moaned. “Fine.” Gerard said. “But saddle up Michael, because you’re going to ride me like a cowboy.” Gerard said flipping them over. Mikey placed the head at his entrance. He slowly slid onto his cock. He started to bounce up and down slowly then his pace began to quicken. “Michael!!!!” Gerard moaned throwing his head back his hands on Mikey’s hips help supporting him. “F-F-Fuck Father Way ahhh!!!” Mikey moaned yelled clawing Gerard’s chest. Gerard pulled out Mikey and flipped them over. He threw Mikey’s legs over his shoulders. He started fucking himself into him harder and faster. “M-mm-michael I’m so so close.” Gerard moaned. “Me to-too.” Mikey moaned. A few more thrust Mikey came yelling “Fuck Father Way Gerard Fuck Oh my God Father!” Gerard soon followed moaning “Jesus Christ Fuck Michael God Damnit Mikey!” Gerard collapsed onto of Mikey. Then there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get.” Gerard said taking the sheet.

He walked to the door wrapped in only a sheet and with sex hair, hopefully it’s no one from church. He opened the door. There stood Bianca and Shea. “Um um hello Bianca, Shea why are you here?” Gerard asked. “Well Father Foro said you were sick and we found you in the yellow pages so we came to tell you to get better.” Shea said. “Gerard! Who’s at the door?!” Mikey yelled wrapped in only a blanket he also had sex hair. Bianca and Shea stared back and forth between the brothers. “Would you two like to come in?” Gerard asked then mentally face palmed. “Sure.” Bianca chirped. They walked in and Mikey slapped Gerard’s ass. They sat on the couch, while Gerard and Mikey sat on the loveseat. “So as we were saying we live right next door, literally in 305A.” Shea said. Gerard’s eyes widened. “We heard some interesting sounds coming from what we believe was the bedroom considering these places are all the same design. Plus the picture we gathered here so…” Shea said. “Okay so basically we heard you two moaning each others names. It sound kinky. You’re a catholic priest and he’s your brother so like what the fuck.” Bianca said. “Um well.” Gerard said not really knowing what to say. “Can you keep a secret?” Mikey asked. “Yes we can if you can keep a secret.” Shea said. “Okay what is that?” Gerard asked. “That we live in the poor part of Jersey.” Bianca said. “No problem now goodnight girls.” Gerard said. “Goodnight Father Way, Goodnight Michael.” They said walking out.

***

The next Sunday was completely normal. Except Mikey was there on time and actually early but that could be the fact Gerard made him come here because if he didn’t he wouldn’t get a blowjob. Everything is completely normal only now the pack of 5 girls are now attracted to Father Iero after Father Toro went to take over Father Johnson’s place at the church in Belleville. Father Way got away clean. Another rapist is out of this world. Father Way is still a priest because it’s not like he can come out being Mikey’s boyfriend anyway. So there is nothing more the two frickle frackle in privacy. Four people know. Bianca, Shea, and their parents. Life is pretty good right now. Father Way is working on helping Mikey quit the drugs and alcohol abuse. God is shining down on the Way brothers for once. Mikey does confessions everyday now which basically just leads to him and Father Way having sex in the confessional booth. 

***Fin


End file.
